indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraiser
; Simon Ellis |notes=Extremely loyal to the Third Reich }} Kraiser was a Nazi assigned to get the Sword of Attila the Hun and later the Veil of Veronica. Biography Early life and Nazi colonel Not much is known about Kraiser's early life, other than that he was born in Berlin, Germany, and was a strong supporter of Adolf Hitler and his Nazi campaign as he grew older. Kraiser eventually joined the Nazi party and became a loyal member of the Third Reich. He was very talented in guns and weapons. Kraiser was promoted to a colonel not long after he proved himself good in leadership and weapons, and he was even considered by Hitler to lead a concentration camp. He was turned down, though, because Kraiser was needed in the war and eventually Hitler's archaeological digs. The Sword in the Coffin One of Kraiser's first assignments was to get the ancient Sword of Attila the Hun in the Coffin of Attila the Hun around the Tisza River. Kraiser struck a deal with Gestapo agent Randy Walker, for Randy to pretend to work with Indiana Jones, a rival archaeologist and who was also looking for the fabled sword, and leave markers behind for Kraiser to follow. It worked out; Randy was able to turn the tables on Indy and Kraiser showed up, and took the sword. Indy eventually killed two of Kraiser's personal bodyguards, however. Indy escaped on a small boat docked at the river. A Day at the Museum in Berlin Kraiser went on another dig and found part of the Map to the Veil of Veronica. He decided to store it in a museum for the time being, until they found the other piece. He and some of his bodyguards stayed at the museum, watching over the Map. However, soon, Indiana Jones again turned up to take the part of the map. He succeeded, but was stopped dead in his path by Kraiser, Randy, and two bodyguards. Kraiser tied Indy up and put him in the storage room of the museum, as the needed him alive to tell them the location of the other part of the map. Indy escaped through a fortunate turn of events and eventually got out of the museum with the map. Kraiser quickly grabbed a nearby child, Simon Ellis, and jabbed his gun into his neck, threatening Indy he would shoot if the map was not turned over. Indy quickly kicked an unexpecting Kraiser and escaped on a helicopter with the child. More Trouble with Jones Kraiser and Randy ordered several helicopters to pursue and destroy Jones. Eventually however, Jones was able to escape the helicopter before it was destroyed. He, Simon Ellis, and the pilot Sallah were able to jump off and land on the ground. Kraiser found Jones and, like Randy, believed that they were very close to killing the famous archaeologist, as they had him surrounded. However, Indy was able to knock out Randy and claim the map yet again. Behind the scenes Kraiser is portrayed by a Grand Moff Tarkin action figure. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Veil of Veronica'' Category:Articles by Darthtyler Category:Characters